Gun wedding
by Julijulgran
Summary: Lucy is a professional weaponer in the world of weapons. When she was on her way back, home from a mission, she meets a annoying, blond, handsome, idiot named sting. He always show up to help her and follows her around. Lucy soon find herself falling in love with him! what will happen? Please review ;D
1. Chapter 1: Me and my guns

**Hello! So this is my first fanfiction, so if you have any ideas, find some misspellings or got some tips please tell me! And I don't really know exactly how everything works here in fanfiction science it's new to me, but wish me good luck! And just so you know I really like to change the background like, take fairy tail for an example. It's with dragon slayers and all, but I like to do it modern and change the characters! **

**I do not own Fairy Tail! :3**

* * *

**Chapter one: Me and my guns**

I can feel the thick layer of dust under my combat boots as I walk down the long, abandoned road. Everything is quiet, not even the birds that sing on their happy yet sad melodies, not a trail of some happy kid that holds his parents in their hands and laughs, the only things that actually seems to make a sound, is the dry, brown leaves that rolls over ground as the wind blows by and my boots that collides with the solid ground.

I look at the once colorful family houses, that now have big holes in the rotten roof and the windows are grey with thick dust. I have been here before but back then, the gardens were bright and full of different flowers, not cold and withered. In the ponds, small koi fishes swam under the pink, purple and white Lilly pads, they were not dry and dead. So much was the opposite from then, so much that I actually can't explain it all.

Suddenly a loud pang sound reaches my ears and I stop my little daydreaming to focus. My hands slowly reach down to the belt that hangs a little obliquely on my blood red jeans and touch something hard. I look down, not stopping focusing on my surroundings, and take the items out of my belt.

One item is black the other is white, both of them look the same, it's only the color that's different. They are long and have a curly pattern on them, in my opinion, they are gorgeous. But not many people like _guns, _like I do.

''There she is! Come on let's get her!'' Some deep male voices say. Thanks to the thick fog I can only see black figures come closer and closer. I slowly raise my arms and aim at their heads, I can't take them all at once but I am known to be quick with guns so I can shoot them down one after… one…

The figures come closer and I can now see some small details on them like, clothing's, knifes and other brighter, glimmering things. _Better kill them quickly; I've got to hurry back._ My right arm aims at what looks like some big, fat guy and my left arm aims at some other person who is still unclear.

''_let's go Gemi and Mini...'' _I whisper quietly to my guns and pull the trigger. Six pangs sound echoes in the empty, abandoned town and all of them drop dead, quietly.

You see, I like to kill quietly and painless. In that way I can avoid hearing their pained screams or begs to spare them.

I put the guns back in my belt and turn around to continue to my destination, with a faster pace this time. From walking, to jogging and in the end I end up running. My long blond hair that I have put up in a ponytail with one strand of hair on each side of my face blows back of the force as I run.

My huge brown eyes look forward at the road and my plump, faint pink mouth is drawn in a thin line on my heart shaped face.

* * *

As I leave the town behind me, I come out into a forest with tall spruces and buses with small, sharp daggers on. As I run through the bushes my black, long tank top starts to rip a little and my arms get small cuts that sting in the cold air.

''Oi! What are a young, beautiful lady doing out here in a big, bad forest like this?'' I stop immediately as I hear the light, male voice. I can hear the smirk in his voice and I look around carefully to find the source of the annoying voice. I can tell that it's a young guy but it's really hard to find him. ''Confused? '' I place my slender hands on my hips and close my eyes to control my temper.

_Just wait until he_ _comes down. That will surely make a sound, and then I can just shoot him in the head and continue to my go- _My thoughts are cut off by a voice right beside my ear.

''And what are you smirking at if I may ask, Blondie?'' I quickly turn around and come face to face with a blond guy with deep blue eyes. And of course, he wears a smirk on his sharp face.

I take my twin guns and point them at his blond head as I jump back a meter. He just stands there dumbfounded and stares at my guns, but after a few seconds he seems to get it.

''Oh! You have guns too? That's a surprise, better show mine too then so that my pride won't be harmed.'' He arrogantly says. I look at him with a shocked face. _Isn't he scared or something? Maybe he's a weaponer like me? _I frown but don't let my guard down.

He reaches his hand behind his back and pulls out a long white. It's long and has a rich silver pattern on. Now that I look closer his clothing looks quite fresh and modern.

The blond male wears a grey long-sleeved shirt and some black jeans to that. His white combat boots matches mine and his spiky blond hair looks good on him.

''Nice'' I shortly say to him. His smirk widens and he raise an eyebrow as he notice that I look at him and not his gun. I faint blush stain my cheek as I stutter. ''T-the gun I mean!''

He laughs at me ''you're isn't bad either. Your _body _I mean.'' He says and rolls his tongue when he said body.''Not bad guns either'' He add and shrug his shoulders.

I turn around and start to walk in a fast pace again. _What an idiot! All body and boobs for him huh? _

''Oi! Where are you going? Can I at least have your name?'' He says and I can feel his eyes bore into my skull. A heavy sigh escape my mouth and mu pace slows down just a little. He runs to me and starts to walk next to me.

''Will you leave me alone after that?'' I groan and lightly play with the triggers on my nods eagerly and have a pleased smile on his playboy face. ''Lucy Heartfilia… Now leave me alone!'' He just continues to walk next to me.

''My name is Sting Eucliffe! Nice to meet you!'' He says and practically hangs over me. I put my hand in his face and push him away from me.

''You promised that you would leave me alone!'' My pace quickens but he just quickens his pace to match mine.

''I didn't promise now did I?'' He asks with a teasing voice. I just groan and look at him from the corner of my eyes. _Maybe he can just follow me to Magnolia. I'll just dump him there after that! _I evilly think but make sure not to smirk this time.

I nod '' alright come with me then!'' I say and put on a charming smile. He looks like a kid who just got free candy. _That was way too easy._

Or I thought It was going to be easy to get rid of him after this…


	2. Chapter 2: A camp in the night

**The second chapter! Woo! It took a while to find out how to add a new chapter and I have never done it before so I may end up creating a new story! I just want to tell you one thing: this story isn't going to end in a depressing, sad and heartbreaking end, no! I read a fanfiction once (Sticy) and Sting and Lucy married each other, Lucy got pregnant and all. Guess what happened! The baby died and Sting abuse and rape Lucy!T_T I was depressed all day…**

**I do not own fairy tail! (****o)**

* * *

Chapter two: A camp in the night

Sting POV

Huh, so Blondie has guns? I have to say that it was quite unexpected but a handsome guy like me wouldn't show that I was shocked; it would totally ruin my cool face. + My awesomeness, good looks, charming smirk, beautiful eyes and there's a lot more but I just don't have the energy to ramble up everything a third time this day.

My deep, dark blue eyes carefully observe the blond female as she walk in a steady yet fast pace. Her brown, glimmering eyes seems concentrated and lost in thoughts but something makes her eyes look lost and lonely. I watch as her plump pink lips move and I realize that she is talking.

''- gang are you from?'' Her smooth voice reaches my ears and somehow the voice too, has a small hint of loneliness.

''Could you repeat that, Blondie. I was lost thinking about my amazing body.'' A smirk graces my lips as I watch her eyes narrow in annoyance. ''_Blondie?..._'' I put my hands on my hips while I continue to walk next to Lucy.

''You're blond to, stingy bee! So shut up and listen when I ask you something, air head!'' Her face is flushed and she is panting a little bit. _Air head? Stingy bee? What the hell! _

''Oi, what's with the nickn-'' I start but am cut off by a very annoyed blond girl.

''I was asking what gang you are in! Science you have a gun I presume that you are from a gang, right?'' She has calmed down a little but the annoyance still lies in her eyes, waiting to be awakened.

I slowly nod and glance down at her ''I'm from the gang Sabertooth, heard of it? Of course you have, I'm in it!'' I raise my arms in a celebrating gesture. She stares at me and I feel my gaze glide down to her chest. ''So which gang are you from? The big boobs gang?'' I say in a teasing voice.

''PERVERT!'' She covers her chest and turn away from me. The annoyance has awakened but now it is wide awake not sleepy like before. ''I'm from fairy tail, Stingy bee!'' she looks up and have a troubling expression on her pale face, so I look up to see what's troubling her.

The sky is starting to get darker and trails of stars are starting to appear. ''Great! Thanks to you I have to set up a camp and stay over for the night! I was planning to get back to the gang today! Damn air head!'' She seems extremely frustrated and I start to get frustrated too. _The nicknames again!?_ I look her in the eye and the stare contest starts. She looks me deep in the eye and I look back, boring my eyes into her brown ones.

After a few seconds she stomps her foot, hard in the dirty, dry ground and cross her arms over her big chest. ''Ha ha! Give up Blondie?'' The frown on my face vanish and a big, mocking smirk take it's place.

''I didn't give up I just didn't want to look into those ugly, blue eyes of yours, idiot!'' A new insult + a nickname. Bonus.

_Okay now she's really starting to get on my nerves! How dare she call me idiot! I'm the great Sting Eucliffe for goodness sake! _

''Bimbo!''

''scar face!''

''snob!''

''show of!''

''Blondie!''

''Blondie!''

''Hey don't copy me! I said it first, Blondie!'' I exclaim with wide eyes. When I notice that we are just millimeters from each other's face I quiet down. Both of us are bright red in the face, both has wide eyes and both of us are panting. I guess we are in the same boat right now.

She stands up properly and turn around to walk away. ''Oi! Where are you going?'' I dust myself of and watch her back as she walks away. Her hips move from side to side in a gorgeous way and the soft ringing from the belt makes me relax further more.

''I'm going to get some firewood. If you help me you can stay at the night camp. But_ just to sleep''_ she says the last words in a low, dangerous voice as if to keep me at a distance and not to come to close.

I nod and start to search for some firewood on the ground. A soft humming reaches my ears and I note that it's the blond female. The melody calms my nerves and I notice for the first time that I'm sleepy. _Better get the firewood quickly so I can get my beauty sleep._

When our arms are full of firewood and other things that can burn, we start to walk somewhere to set the camp.

''We should set it somewhere where the night monsters can't find us.'' Blondie says in a logical voice.

''And where would that be? Everyone knows that they find everything they want, and human flesh lies on the top of their I-want-list!'' I stare at her as she rolls her eyes.

''You're really living up to your hair color, you know that?'' she starts to walk towards a river that runs, soundly trough the deep and thick forest. I just stand on the same spot and look at her like a big question mark._ What the hell did she mea-…. Oh. Oh! Damn her!_

I watch her stomp on asmall yet aggressive, black monster creature. I smirk as I watch her continue to stomp at it until it turns to a black pile of ashes. _Violent and merciless huh? Exactly my type of girl. It's a pity that she doesn't fall for me._

I walk towards her and carefully observe how she takes the ashes and start to make a big, round circle with her free hand. ''Damn, it isn't enough!...'' she hisses and put down the firewood. Blondie turns to me and looks me deep in the eyes. ''Wait here. Kill every monster that comes inside the small circle that I have created.'' She orders me.

I shake my head and look back into her brown eyes. ''No one bosses me around, but science it's sexy, little Lucy with the boobs… _I can stand it just for once…_'' I whisper and intently stare at her face as it starts to get redder and redder.

She punches me in the arm, and it's hard enough to make me drop the firewood on the ground. ''Pervert!'' Blondie cover herself and starts to jog out of the circle made of monster ashes.

Small and medium big monsters attacks her immediately, bloodthirsty on human blood and flesh. She just smacks them away or slashes them with an elegant gold and silver dagger. The dagger blade has holes in it and the handle is covered in white bandage.

I can hear her mumble something and she starts to attack faster. Everything goes so fast that I can only see thin corns of ashes fall down to the solid and dirty ground. After a while a big part of the ground is covered in ashes and she runs back to me again. Her forehead is wet and she is panting heavily.

When she reaches me she sits down on the dry ground and finish her big circle of ashes. ''Done!'' she pants out and fall back.

I watch her chest go up and down as she breath in and out. Her hair is plastered to her forehead that is sweaty. Some monsters jump forward to attack us but they just bounces back on the ground again.

When I look down on her again she has already fallen asleep. I let out a low chuckle. _She really is something isn't she?_

And with that I lay down and fall asleep, looking at her peaceful, sleeping face…_goodnight,_ _Blondie…_

* * *

**So! My second chapter! What do you think? Please, give me some tips about what can happen or who can appear, that would be to great help! And it would be great if you mention any misspellings or if I have used wrong word (I'm from Sweden :3)**

**Well thanks! I will try to update as much as I can! kay! **


	3. Chapter 3: Small things can become big

**Alright! The third chapter, woop woop! ****T^T (proud of myself!) Thanks for the reviews, it makes me happy to know what you think and need to do better next time and things like that! I'm thinking about doing a gender bender of fairy tail sometime, what do you think? Well for now back to the story… (Dramatic end)**

* * *

Lucy POV

Chapter 3: small things can become big

I see the sunlight shine through the green leaves of old oaks and the needles of tall spruces. With squinting and tired eyes, I look down to my leg and find a stinging claw mark.

But it doesn't even compare to the pain I have gone through in my life as an Heartfilia and weaponer. But it sure stings. It must have been some kind of monster with stinging poison on the claws.

Sitting up, careful not to get dirt or anything in the claw mark, I notice the irritating blond male lying about a half meter away from me. _For now, don't let it bother you. The claw mark is more important. _After I have calmed myself down I reach down to my belt and open a small bag that hangs next to my white gun, Mini.

In the bag I have simply packed some ointment for smaller cuts or infections. But the most important thing in the bag is a small, brown, leather book.

In the book I have wrote down all the monsters I have met and what they like, dislike and their weapons. It's good to have if you get a small, stinging claw mark like the one I have now, or _worse._

I open the small leather book and flip some pages until I find a small doodle on a little monster. The monster have small Ocean blue, horns and a long, black tail with small needles on. The whole monster is black and furry. Four, furry paws with sharp claws that can cut through tree and smaller stones, decorate the small toes of the small fur ball. The monster have a crazed look in the eyes that tell you that it's after blood, which blood doesn't matter. Just blood. A long snake tongue has found the exit of the slimy mouth with sharp teeth, and whirls around in the air of the drawing.

Under the monster some sloppy notes about the monster have been written down.

* * *

_Elgumo monster: _

_A small but dangerous creature that is ravaging in the__ midnights. It bites you somewhere and you feel it sting, but the monster stay unnoticed._

_Like: blood, flesh, sneaking on the prey._

_Dislike: water, vegetables, insects and bones._

_Weapon: the needles on the tail (__not poisoned), claws (poisoned) and the teeth (poisoned)._

_Extra: The__ Elgumo monster, poison its prey and let the poison spread under the day. It waits until the next midnight and eats it while it's paralyzed from the poison. _

_Antidote: unknown_

* * *

As I finish reading the notes I feel the panic take over me. I can't help but let out small whimpers from my now sealed mouth. _Unknown? Shit, under these four years of a weaponer I should have come up with something! SHIT! _Small tears start to form in the corner of my eyes.

_Sting is next to me; maybe he can help me… What am I thinking!? He's from another gang, Lucy! Why the hell would he do that? _I rock back and forth as I tightly hold on to my stinging leg. The tears now, slowly starts to run down on my rosy cheeks.

I start to lose the feeling in my infected leg and a tickling feeling starts to grow in my stomach and feet.

_Why did I have to meet that stupid idiot!? I would have been home with my gang right now if it wasn't for him. Laughing, talking about books with Levy or drinking a strawberry smoothie while watching Gray and Natsu have their daily fight._

My right arm fall limp to my side and all I can do is watch, cry and make pathetic noises.

Everything goes so fast.

My left arm, limp. My legs, out of my control. My foots, paralyzed. And I soon feel myself falling backward, and with a loud thud, collapsing on the hard, dirty ground.

Big fat tears run down my chin and small whimpers and moans come from my now, wet mouth…

* * *

Sting POV

_Thud._

What the hell was that?... I flutter my eyes open and groan at the pain in my back. _Damn, hard ground!_ I silently curse to myself as I stand up and dust myself of. The cold morning air collides with my pale but somewhat tanned skin and some birds sing on some beautiful bird tune, it's almost as if they want to make the morning air warmer, in some unknown way.

When my eyes have accustomed to the bright morning light, I see Lucy lying on the ground, with open eyes. And my arrogant side immediately awakens…

''Oi! What are you doing, I thought you wanted to get away from me. Or did you change your mind?'' I let a wide smirk take over my tired frown and my dull eyes now have a teasing glint in them.

Blondie grunts and it looks like she really struggle to move. Then I notice some fat tears running down her smooth, rosy cheeks. I frown and raise an eyebrow._ Why the hell would she cry and she doesn't even look at me! What the hell is her problem?_

I look a little bit closer on her face and notice that she looks somewhat pained and panicked. My eyes roam over her body and stops at her right leg. A small claw mark is visible behind her torn, wine-red jeans.

_The monsters, huh? It could be that she's slowly dying from some short of poison?_ I think and my eyes glide to her face again. _No, she looks too alive to be dying. More like she's paralyzed._

I nod to myself. _Then it's not that dangerous… I will just have to carry her to a hospital and then it's all fine. Or I cou-_ My thoughts are stopped by a strange, panicked sound.

I feel a small tint of panic in myself when I hear another sound, and another, and another… I look at her chest and notice that it's heaving up and down, with harsh and slow movements.

My small panic grows and become bigger._ She can't breathe! Oh my god!_ I pick her up and without knowing what to do, run towards the nearest town Magnolia…

_Not good, not good!_ The harsh sounds that I heard in the forest, is now no more than a whisper. The people in Magnolia look at me in a strange manner and some doesn't even bother to look.

The small houses with the cute flowerboxes under the windows, is just a blurry splash of color when I run by.

The hospital is now visible, at the top of a stony hill. A big sign with a curly pattern is nailed at the top of the big, white building.

Exactly when I'm about to run into the building, I hear an annoyed, angry voice behind me.

''What have you done with Luce, you bastard!?'' I turn around and come face to face with a very angry pink head…


	4. Chapter 4: Victory

**Fourth chapter! I'm sorry I had to delete the first one because it all became so much trouble when I needed to edit a chapter! So created a new one! They're the exact same story just that this one is new! ;D**

* * *

Chapter four: Victory

Lucy POV

I beeping sound wake me up from my heavy and long sleep. Everything is so white and bright that it takes a while for my eyes to accustom to the light. Some fain voices can be heard around me and it just confuses me even more. _Where the hell am I?_

I softly cough as I happen to breathe a little too harsh breath. Still confused, I look around and find a young lady with some sort of clothing over her mouth stand on the left side of the hospital bed.

She turns around to look me in the face and probably noticed that I'm awake, because she looks surprised.

''Oh, you awakened sooner than expected Mrs. Heartfilia.'' She said in a calm and collected tone, while smiling at me. She then tears her eyes of me to look at the door. The nurse softly giggles. ''You have two young and handsome visitors outside, waiting for you to wake.'' She then pauses and looks at me and her voice gets a little more serious but the softness still lies on the surface. ''Shall I bring them in?''

_Two young and handsome visitors? It can be Gray and Natsu… but at the handsome part? I'm not sure… _I nod and smile lightly. She smiles back and walks towards the door. I watch her back as she opens the door, steps out and closes it again. I am now left alone in the cold, white and all too bright room.

I then remember the claw mark on my leg._ Is it gone?_ I throw the blanket of my body and swing my legs over the bedside. My short, long-sleeved hospital dress, leave my legs visible and I look my right leg where the claw mark should be.

Instead of a small little claw mark, there is now a white bandage wrapped around my shin. I sigh in relief and when I'm about to jump down from the unusually high bed, I hear the door open again.

''You shouldn't start walk just yet Mrs. Heartfilia, you're leg hasn't healed properly yet and you're still lightly paralyzed from the poison.'' The same nurse as before mention as she lean against the white, wooden door.

I nod and potion myself in a cross-legged position to sit more comfortable.

''Yo, Luce! Glad that you're awake!'' A very happy Natsu almost runs into the room and stop in front of me. '' How are you feeling? '' I smile at him, happy that he's concerned about me.

''I'm just fine, Natsu. My left foot just isn't willing to respond to my commands just yet, but it doesn't hurt.'' He nods and suddenly looks at me as if he got a great idea. ''What's on your mind Natsu? Any ideas how to fix my foot?''

''Yeah! I can take my flame sword and burn some fee- oh…'' His big grin disappears and a frown takes it place. I start to sweat a little and are suddenly very happy that they don't allow weapons at hospitals.

''Stupid pink head. Not a good idea, her smooth skin would be ruined by ugly burn marks, don't you think?'' I hear an all too familiar voice from the door. I look up and meet the blonde male's dark blue eyes.

''What the hell is he doing here!'' A shout escapes my plump lips. Natsu turn around and look at the blond idiot, after a while he turn around to me again and it looks like he is about to tell me something but Sting cut him off.

''I brought you here, show some gratitude, woman. Without me, you would have died.'' He smirks at me and I just glare back and pout. He starts to chuckle and it makes me feel uncomfortable. ''Natsu. Could you go outside for a while? You can always come back and be all lovey-dovey with her another day.''

Natsu doesn't seem to get the ''Lovey-Dovey'' part but doesn't want to anyway. ''And why would I do that, I came here first!'' He starts to lose the temper again. The nurse that leans on the door walks over to Natsu and smile in a very creepy way.

''I'm afraid that I can't allow any loud noises in this hospital. And therefor, you will come with me.'' She takes his arm and starts to walk to the door.

''No! Stupid nurse! Let g- Ow! Yeah let's go!'' He immediately changes his mind when she hardens her grip around his arms.

_Noooo! Don't leave me alone with this jerk!_ But as always I don't get what a want. I feel myself get hotter in my face as he comes closer and closer. _No! You're supposed to turn around and walk out instead!_

''Thinking about something, Blondie?'' I hear the smug smile in his voice and my heart starts to beat faster. _What is this feeling?_ I violently shake my head at his question and look down with pink cheeks.

He put two fingers under my chin and lifts my head back up again, so that our noses almost touch. ''Really? You had a really panicked look on you pretty little face when Natsu got pulled away.'' I feel my eyes begin to feel heavy and tired. So I let my eyelids cover half my eye, in attempt to rest them a bit.

* * *

Sting POV

Doesn't she look sexy right now? Her brown, Half-closed, glimmering eyes and her slightly parted, light pink and plump lips makes me wanna kiss her. And her flushed, smooth skin and her blond, soft hair that is plastered to her face don't make it any better.

_My heart is beating so fast. What is this feeling I get when I'm close to Blondie? _An idea comes up to my mind and a grin slips on my face. I bend down so that my mouth is next to her ear.

''Blondie? Don't you think I deserve something? I saved your life after all…'' I whisper in a low, husky voice. I hear her gulp and my smirk widens.

''T-thank you?'' I slowly shake my head and close my eyes.

''My, my… How mean of you. But I've got an idea. If I can stay at your home for a month, then we're even, kay?'' I continue in my low and husky whispering voice. She shakes her head.

''No, I won't let you do that! What will the other think?!'' She starts to raise her voice but I put a finger to her lips that make her quiet down a bit. Then I raise my head again so that we come face to face to each other.

''I can handle it, Blondie. Or do you not trust me?'' I fake my voice in the end so that it will sound hurt. I feel her soft lips move against my finger and in some way it turn me on a little.

''Actually, my trust for you is quite small. For the first, I just met you yesterday and for the second, you're from another gang!'' I smirk.

''I have already convinced Natsu that I can stay at your place. We have actually become quite the buddies!'' I respond to her put down my finger from her lips.

''You two have what?!'' Her reaction is priceless. I wave my hand in front of her face and is about to say something but she cuts me off. ''But I still won't let you stay for a whole month at my place!''

I chuckle and shake my head, eyes closed. I slowly open my eyes and stare at her brown ones. ''If we put it this way then, it's a thank you for saving your life.'' She looks like she is about to protest but she stops herself and sigh instead.

She slowly nods but put up a finger. ''Here's some rules. You can't sleep in my bed, don't go through my undies or things without permission, don't go through my drawings and absolutely don't cook or help me buy food if I don't ask for it, kay?'' She bores her eyes in my head like asking if I'm prepared to follow some rules.

I slowly nod and tries to remember everything she said, knowing that I will break some rules sometime. I raise my hand to do a handshake with her. ''Do you promise not to throw me out of your house until it have gone a month?'' I ask with a raised eyebrow.

She takes my hand and silently nods. '' I promise, now get out of here so that I can sleep!'' I release her hand and wave at her.

''Sweet dreams, Blondie'' I say with a smug look on my face. She just rolls her eyes and lies down to sleep.

I turn around and start to walk out of the white and boring room. On my way out I make a piece sign and stick my tongue out. _Victory…_

* * *

**I made Lucy draw instead of write novels, because I simply think that it suits her character more in this fanfiction! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Scars and Nightmares

**Please Review! A would be really happy if you write your mind about the story**** ! ****Well, since it's the fifth chapter I thought that I would make it with a little more information and stuff. Like Lucy's terrible past****...**

* * *

Chapter five: Scares and nightmares

Lucy POV

It's been three days science I was released from the hospital and Sting moved into my apartment, which immediately turned to hell…

I spent three hours punching, scolding or screaming at him.

''_Oh Lucy… I never thought you would wear this kind of undies…''_ or _''Cook something for me, Blondie''_

I pull the trigger three times in a row with my gun Scorpio, which has bullets that explode. All three hit the big boulders on the forest ground and they explode into bits. My hazel-brown eyes narrow further as the blonde male appear from the forest opening and walk towards me.

I decide to ignore him and just pull the trigger once again, but this time on a withered, rotten old birch trunk. I feel a tap on my shoulder and automatically take my dagger, Loke from my black combat boots and point it at the stranger's neck.

When my head turns to the left to look at the person next to me, I see a very surprised Sting Eucliffe, staring at me. For the first time _the great Sting Eucliffe_ actually is surprised! Oh how I'm going to haunt him with this!

'' What? Too scared to move, Stingy bee?'' His look is priceless. I put down my arm, which hold the golden and silver dagger, and burst out laughing.

I continue to laugh and don't notice his very red face. I hold my stomach as it aches while I continue to laugh.

''W-what? Me? Surprised? H-hmph! I was just surprised that you were training, fatty!'' His old, arrogant side returns from the deep slumber and immediately put up a nonchalant smirk on his sharp but stupid face.

''What!? I'm not fat! Look for yourself!'' I raise my golden tank top and reveal my flat, pale and smooth stomach. I look up to Sting and am just about to taunt and annoy him further, but instead of seeing the dumbfounded face that I was expecting, I see a shocked expression on his face. And I immediately regret what I had just done.

I had forgotten what my shirts and tank tops secretly cover and I hurriedly put down it again. My face expressions changes from teasing to horrified and filled with regret.

Sting opens his mouth to say something but I just runs past him, giving him a cold shoulder. ''Don't say anything! Just go away!'' Small tears start to form in the corner of my hazel eyes, but I harshly wipe them away not caring about the dagger I still hold tight in my hand…

* * *

Sting POV

That was shocking… I didn't even know what to say and when the great Sting Eucliffe doesn't have anything to say almost no one have anything to say. And Natsu doesn't count…

I turn around to see the running form of Blondie. I guess I wasn't supposed to see that…

_But I should at least go and apologi- What the hell!? It was her own fault for showing up her smooth and so- Stop it! _

Instead of going towards her apartment I walk deeper inside the forest, to find a better place to train and _maybe_ stay for the night.

I don't want to deal with crying girls now, but maybe, just _maybe_ I'll pay a visit later.

* * *

Lucy POV

_The big mansion is cold and empty and the white, marble floor feels like ice. A shivering, afraid little girl bow deeply before an old, rich man with mustache and dark blond hair._

''_So Lucy… How did the training go today, any progresses?'' The old man says in a dangerously low and serious voice. The girl seems to be shaking as she slowly shakes her head. ''Not any at all?...'' The old man continues to push on and the girl again shakes her head, too afraid of what he might do to her if she speaks out loud._

_The old man seems frustrated and closes his eyes. ''Lucy can you give me that dagger of yours?'' The girl's eyes widen and she slowly looks up at her, father. Her scared and lonely eyes meet angry and disappointed eyes, so she hastily looks back at the floor as she reach down for her dagger in her boot._

_As she grab the beautiful, gold and silver dagger with shaking hands, big fat teardrops run down her cheeks. She stretches out her hand and gives the dagger to the furious man. Without a warning he grabs it and tempts to stab her hand, but the dagger went through her hand without spilling a single blood drop._

_The little girl is taken back by his sudden move, but it's become a habit the last six days._

''_ARE YOU USING PLASTIC WEAPONS!?'' He roars at her and the girl just weakly shake her head._

''_It- it d-doesn't wor-k t-that way s-s-ir…'' The blonde fragile girl stutters out as she continues to cry while bowing. The man looks at her with a gaze that looks like he wants to kill her._

''_WHAT DOESN'T, HUH?!'' He continue to roar in her ear the girls silent sobs become louder an she resist the urge to cover her ears, knowing that her punishment will become worse. _

''_A-a wea-weaponers weapon-on doesn't hu-rt i-it's we-weaponer wi-without b-being o-rdered t-t-to do s-so…'' She explains, careful not to say anything that might get him angry._

''_THEN ORDER IT TO DO SO, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!'' As he continues to call her insulting names she snaps her fingers in a commanding manner. Lucy nods, showing that she know has ordered it to. The big man, standing in front of her smirks and kicks her to the floor._

_With a loud thud she falls on her back and screams a blood curling scream when he raises her dagger to stab her. The blood spatters on his face as he dig the dagger deeper, deeper, deeper and deeper into her skin._

''_NO! STOP, PLEASE! AAAH!'' the girl continue to scream and cry. She violently shakes, scream, cry and sob as he takes the dagger out and push it down aga-_

''BLONDIE! WAKE UP DAMN IT!'' I hear a voice that belongs to the blond male. I cry harder and clutch my stomach in fear of bleeding to death…

* * *

Sting POV

As I walk into the blonde's apartment I hear harsh sobs repeating over and over again. The next thing I hear really surprises me.

''AAAAH! STOP, STOP!'' The scream sounds afraid, in pain and scared. I run into her bedroom to find her lying on the floor, curled into a ball, screaming and clutching her stomach, drawing blood.

I hurry to her side and shake her fragile body. ''Wake up, Blondie!'' I shake her harder but that doesn't help so I smack her arm, not so hard. ''Blondie! WAKE UP DAMN IT!'' The scream seems to affect her because she starts to blink. When she opens her eyes, she hastily squeeze them shut and cries harder, while clutching her stomach harder.

I don't know what to do to calm her down so I take her in my arms and hug her tight. After a while she seems to calm down a bit and surprisingly hug me back. ''Is h-he gone?'' The shaky whisper is almost unnoticeable but my ears catch the words.

''Who, Blondie?'' I calmly whisper back, suddenly very determined to calm her down. She starts to cry harder again, so I rub her back and whisper calming words.

''My- my f-father… Please, say that he's gone…'' Her voice is a little bit unstable but her big fat tears, stopped producing from her eyes for now.

''That was a dream, Lucy… Calm down…'' For the first time I use her real name not Blondie. She relaxes a bit and her harsh breathing returns to her calm and soft breathing. _Was it her father who made those scars?_ I can't help but wonder.

''Oi, Lucy. Was it your father who made those scars you have on your stomach?'' I ask her, make sure to keep my voice calm and not mess up the situation. When she doesn't answer for a while, I look down on her face and find her sleeping with a small smile on her lips. When I see her smile, I can't help but smile, me too. Maybe, I will find happiness here?...

* * *

**Just so you know, I suck at house describing's so it looks like her apartment in the anime! Just in different colors. Her bed is wine-red and black. And the walls is white, the desk is black, same with the bookcase! **

**Done, with chapter five! ** **I know the nightmare and memory is terrible, but just deal with it! ;P**


	6. Chapter 6: Stars in the midnight

**The sixth chapter! I will try to make one every day, If I haven't too much homework of course! Please Review! ;3**

* * *

Chapter six: Stars in the midnight

Sting POV

I gently lay Blondie down on her bed as my head drown in thoughts.

_What happened in her dream? Are we friends? Why did she smile __**and**__ fall asleep in my arms? What do I do when she wake up? Should I cook something to her?_

I groan and decide to cook her something, just this once. I'm actually quite skilled in the kitchen, but I'll never admit it to Blondie. She will surely haunt me with it, calling me a house wife or something. That would be horrible.

Her kitchen is quite small but spacious enough for cooking something nice and fresh. The walls are covered with white and black tiles. Her curtains that covers her windows at nigh time, is dark red and has a silver, curly pattern on. Her kitchen bench is white and the table is made of dark brown, spruce wood. On the table stands a vase with roses in white, pink and red.

The chairs are quite comfy and are made of the same material as the table, in the middle of the room. The light and candles make the room warm and welcoming. It smells of apple and cinnamon everywhere in the blonde's house and it reminds me of apple pies.

I start bringing out some ingredients like milk, egg, flour and salt for the pancakes I plan to make for Blondie. And of course myself.

_Hmm… What a messed up day. And an even more messed up night._ The steam from the frying pan floats in the air as I pour the batter in the hot frying pan.

My mind returns to the unexpected hug and a small blush stains my pale cheeks. I don't know why I hugged her in the first place; I don't love her or something.

_Haaah… I don't know why you keep doing this to yourself, sting. Find you're true love and live a happy life with the woman in the room next to you._

I blink a few times. _Was that… my voice? _

_That's right. I'm the small light you have inside of your body._

A vein pop at my forehead as I hear the ''small light inside of your body'' explanation. Whatever, this thing in my mind says, it sure haves the nerve to tell me that I don't have so much light in my body.

_Go to hell! I have plenty of light in my body! Like when I comforted the broken Blonde! _

I silently curse in my head, annoyed and irritated.

_**Yeah! That's**_ _**right! Go to hell you piece of disgusting, dirty light!**_

Another voice pop up in my head, but darker this time. I practically collapse on the floor as I hear the dark voice make another unnecessary comment.

_**Just walk in to her room and rape her while she's asleep! Do what a normal boy would do! Mwahahaha! :( **_

What. The. Hell? Rape her? I know that I'm a bad boy but that's going a little too far…

_**I know you're a man, show me! Sho-**_

I bang my head in the bench and the voice disappears from my awesome, smart head. But as soon as I feel my forehead start to sting and burn, I notice that I smacked my head on the hot oven.

''ARGH! Damn it! My beautiful, smooth, sexy, soft and gorgeous forehead, damaged forever! Oh My God, Bwahaha… Nooo, Nooo plea-'' my loud begging and crying is cut off by a very angry and annoyed blonde, standing in the doorway.

''Shut up will you! Your forehead isn't the most important thing in the world you know! I have to tell you three things, Stingy bee! One: Thanks for waking me up, from my first good slumber in a while! Two: Have you noticed the burnt smell in the air? Three: You will have to help me buy the supplies that you wasted on nothing!'' I wince at every remark she says and notice the smell of burnt food in the room.

''Right now? But its pitch black outside, are we really going to buy the supplies now? Why can't we do it tomorrow?'' A trail of annoyance could be heard from my voice but she just ignored my questions and took me by the arm, to walk towards a store.

_Now it's even more messed up…_

* * *

Lucy POV

I have to admit that it actually was kind of nice of him to comfort me but he ruined it with his damn yelling about his stupid and wide forehead!

And he even have the nerve to burn my food so carelessly! However he didn't struggle against my hard grip on his arm, which was a surprise.

As I walk out of the front door I release my grip on his arm and starts to walk towards the store that is located on the east side of her home, just a few blocks away. ''Come on, move your ass!'' The shout startles him but he quickly recovers and run to walk next to me.

''Geez… No need to be such in such a sour mood…'' He mumbles beside me. I decide to ignore it and just continue to walk in my steady pace.

The streets are empty and just a few windows are lightened up. The air isn't so cold because it's in the middle of the summer but the wind still sends small shivers on my body.

I walk in in the shop and tell sting to wait outside, I know I said that he should help me before but right now, I'm not in the mood.

When I'm done picking everything I walk to the checkout to pay everything. On my way there I see some smoothies on 10% sale. My hand reaches out for a vanilla, strawberry and cherry, raspberry taste for me and Sting.

_I should at least thank him for everything. Saving my life, comforting me and making me feel sa- What!? No, no, no…_

A heavy sigh escapes my lips as I take the smoothies and pay for everything. When I walk out from the shop I see Sting leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. I walk up to him and shove the cherry, raspberry smoothie into his arms, blushing and looking to the side with narrowed eyes.

He opens his eyes to find the smoothie on his arms. Sting takes it and looks at me with a surprised expression. ''ooh, what is this, Blondie. Falling for me already?'' A smirk appears on his rotten, ugly face and I start to get really annoyed with him. _Really? That's what I get?_

''Shut up! I was trying to be nice for once! Sorry for being thankful!'' I shout at him and storms off, mad.

The lights that were on in the windows on my way here are now turned off and everything is quiet. Even the wind that was softly blowing at her fair skin before seems to have stopped blowing.

I spot a hill about sixty meters away, that would be a perfect place to just relax on. And the town is safe from monsters so I should be able to just sit there and watch the stars, alone.

Sure it happened sometimes that a monster could come in town but that's really rare.

The high grass reaches my knees as I walk towards the small hill. When I come closer to my goal I see small, glowing flowers that I find beautiful. I put down my bag with the supplies and take the smoothie, to run towards the hill.

When I reach the hill I sit down and start to suck on the straw to the smoothie. I look up to the big shining stars and sigh.

After five minutes my smoothie is finished and I lay down on the soft and slightly wet grass. A face appears above mine, smiling down at me.

''Argh!'' I shout out sitting up, in a quick movement. My forehead connects with the strangers forehead and both of us yelp in pain.

''What the hell, Blondie?! What was that for?'' That voice… Sting. I cross my arms over my big chest and groans.

''Go away'' I simply answer him and turn my back towards him.

''Oi, I came here to apologize! I'm sorry that I was such a teaser…'' I blink. _Apologize? _

I turn my head towards him and smiles ''I forgive you, for _being such a teaser'' _as I finish talking I giggle at his expression.

His face is slightly pink and his eyes slightly wide. _He's cute…_ I admit to myself for the first time and stand up. Sting follows my every movement, as he sits on the ground.

His eyes widen when I close my eyes, bow down and softly kiss him on the cheek. When I stand up again, I start to panic.

Sting lies on the ground, redder than any rose you can find and passed out. But in the middle of my panicked situation I start to laugh at him.

_Maybe, just maybe I have fallen for him…_

* * *

**To be continued**

**Kawaiii! The action and love starts to roll! Wait for the next chapter! **

**And please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mission

**So on Sunday I'll travel to London and be there for five days, so I'll update the eightieth chapter on the next Saturday! But now I'm going to write the seventh chapter! Wish me good luck! :3**

* * *

Chapter seven: Mission

Sting POV

What. The. Hell. Was. That? I mean she kissed my cheek for no reason! And now she just walks next to me with her straight and blank face!

''I'm going to a mission today. Come with me or stay home.'' Her simply answer gets me even more irritated.

''Okay! What's your deal today! You kissed me on the cheek yesterday and now you're all gloomy and stuff!'' She blushes and looks away. I smirk at her reaction and poke her cheek.

A gloomy and dark aura seeps out of her young body and I back away. ''_Come with me. Or stay home. _I would like it much better if you actually stayed home'' The dark aura disappears as she growl out the words, like an hungry wolf.

_Hungry… Ah! I get it._ My face comes nearer hers and I give her a sexy smile. ''If you wanted me that badly, you could just have told me and we would have been bouncing in the be-'' my seductive words were shoved back right in my mouth as her hand flew over my mouth to stop my dirty speech.

''Stop that! I'll just go alone then!'' Her hand suddenly disappears from my mouth and cold air collides with the skin around it.

I watch as she angrily stomps off, without me, alone, all alone, no sting, alone… A frustrated groan escapes my cold lips as I walk to her house instead of following her.

_Be that way then… You'll have to handle it by yourself!_

* * *

Lucy POV

_That idiot! I take it back, why the hell can someone fall for a jerk like him? _But even after I thinking that someone possible can't fall for him, I just can't stop get the damn red blush of my face!

I claw my cheeks with my nails as I walk towards the weapon bank, where I keep my weapons that I don't need at the moment.

When I reach the big wooden port of the bank, I knock three times and say ''Lucy Heartfilia, 88 99 43'' The ports open and all my weapons are lined up on the walls and the armors I have hangs in the roof.

I walk over to my strongest weapons and take them in an endless bag I always wear in my belt.

* * *

_Aquarius: Small needles with death threatening poison on the tip._

_Sagittarius: Bow and arrow with curly pattern on and white, owl feathers on the arrows to make them soundless._

_Cancer: Two blood red katanas with pearls from seashells on the handles._

_Virgo: A long chain with a heavy iron ball at each side._

_Taurus: A big warrior axe._

_Scorpio: A black, white and red rifle that contains bullets that can explode._

_Capricorn: A big death scythe with a small red ribbon on the long handle._

_Aries: A white whip that can get longer and shorter._

_Loke: Gold and silver dagger with three big holes on the blade and bandage on the handle._

_Gemi and Mini: Two twin guns that are black and white. They have normal bullets but the aim and speed of the bullets are incredible._

* * *

Yup, that's my top strongest weapons. I pack down Cancer and Aquarius in the endless bag, planning to take a fighting mission. When I'm done packing I walk out of the small but spacy room. ''Close'' The door slams shut with a loud noise and I continue to walk towards my gang fairy tail.

When I'm outside the small hut that we built for our gang, the door opens and I come face to face with a red haired girl, A boy with eye patch and another boy with ''salmon'' hair.

''Luce! Do you want to go on a mission with us!'' The ''salmon'' haired boy named Natsu shouts and shows me a piece of paper. I smile at them, but slowly shake my head.

''No thanks Natsu; I'm going on a solo mission today. Just to calm myself down a little. Maybe another time!'' a frown shows on all three faces and I laugh.

Before they can protest and complain further, I walk around them and go up to the mission wall.

I read through all the missions and decide to pick an pretty easy mission.

_The town is about to be overtaken!_

_Please help us, our town is about to be overtaken by assassins. Only a few people has escaped or stayed alive, they're killing anybody who gets in the way! I'm one of the thirty last people in the town and we really need a weaponer to come and take these assassins down for us!_

_Reward: 20 000 yen_

It's not much for a reward but they really look like they need someone to help them.

''Oi Luce! Are you sure?!'' A deeper and more manly voice reach my ears and I turn around to fin Gray behind me.

I smile a warm smile at him and nod. ''Yeah, I'm sure! It's not gonna be hard anyway, I'm just after something to calm my nerves. I'll go with you three another time! '' He nods but look concerned at me. ''Aw, come on Gray! It's not even dangerous + I'm a professional weaponer, I'll handle it'' As I walk past him I give him one last smile and pat him on his shoulder, before going out of the hut.

* * *

The town is pretty calm and spacy when I look at it, but the tense air isn't right for a place like this. I start walk into the small town and look around for any clues of anything that has to do with some assassins.

Light footsteps are heard from an alley to my right side. I can hear them because I have trained my sense of hearing in five years.

I pretend like I don't hear them and continue to walk along the stone path down to a fountain that has stopped working leaving the water brown and dirty.

A louder noise is heard behind me, but it's quiet enough for a normal person to not notice.

The noise means jumping, and that means he will attack me from behind me. When I feel a light wind blow on me I quickly turn around, defending me with my katanas.

''Psh, no ordinary girl huh?'' The man, who just attacked me, says behind the cloth over his mouth. I come at him clashing my katanas at his slim and sharp dagger. The noise of iron meeting iron is echoing in the empty street, bit is stopped by me, pushing my right katana into his chest. My left is holding of another assassin who just joined the battle, trying to kill me.

I kill him and another on, one after that and so it goes on and I'm starting to lose a little stamina.

I take out Aquarius and prick a few assassins with needles and they fall back on the ground, cramping and struggling to breathe.

When more and more comes I start to grow more tired and my suspicion is rapidly growing, believing that this isn't an C-ranked mission after all.

There are about twenty assassins left, and my breathing is harsh, waiting to stop. A big, bloody gash stretches over from my left hip and up to my chest. It's a miracle that I'm still alive.

An assassin makes his move, but I'm too late to react to his sword and… I'm covered in blood…

* * *

**So what do you think? Pretty boring chapter if I get to say that. Please Review~!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sting's friend

**Back from London! And honestly, it wasn't so fun… I'm kinda disappointed, I mean five days of just watching, walking, talking and shopping (hates shopping, if it isn't drawing things or books!). But, now I'm back and I'm about to write chapter eight of ''Gun wedding''! Enjoy! ;3**

* * *

Chapter eight: Sting's friend

Lucy POV

_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead….._ The words keep repeating over and over inside my head as my eyes squeezes shut, just waiting for everything to become blacker then it already is. The wet, thick liquid that landed on my soft skin a few seconds ago is still there, but no pain has echoed over my body.

_What's going on? _I slowly open my eyes. The first thing I see is an empty street, but when I look closer I see a black gestalt about twenty meters from myself. I then look down at my feet and find the assassin, bloody and dead with a beautiful, black katana stuck in his back._ The gestalt and a katana… easy, the katana is the gestalts…_ As I think for myself as if I'm not afraid, awed or troubled, I can't help but feel a little scared.

_I can't defend myself if he or she would come after me next; I'm as good as dead if that's the case. _The person so far away from me, but in some way closer than it looks, starts to walk in a calm pace towards me._ Or the katana? _

The calm and soothing steps echo against the empty stone shells, which are supposed to be houses. Small sweat drops starts to fall down on my bruised forehead.

I have never felt this helpless before. And the fear starts to take over me. _The way the gestalt walks is threatening, calm but alarming at the same time. I should just run away or something or maybe take the katana and break it? No, how stupid can I be… The person obviously has more weapons. To break it would just be a waste of energy! So run it i- What the hell!? Science when did I become such a coward?! I shouldn't drop my pride, even when I'm breathing my last breath!_

With shaking legs I stand up, supporting myself with my own blood-red katana. I grit my teeth when the person now surely is less than ten meters away from me.

''Stop'' The clear words slip out of my clenched mouth, almost sounding like a whisper. But the person seems to have heard the command because no footsteps are heard anymore; I can just hear the faint echoing that's left is heard.

''Don't come any… Any closer, or I…. will _kill you_'' I say between shallow breathes. The threatening sound in the end of my speech is only a shell. It's not like I can kill someone who just threw a katana twenty meters away and hit a bull's eye in my state…

I raise my head to look at the person. And, come eye to eye with a guy with death black hair that covers one of his piercing red eyes.

A loud yelp escaped my mouth, surprised how close he is. My back _once again _hit the ground, or so I thought. The ''emo guy'', like I would like to call him, takes a hard grip on my arm so that I won't fall but I have to say. The fall would have hurt less than the iron grip he has on my arm right now…

''sorry'' I'm surprised that a young guy like him (he looks young to me) can possess such a deep voice like that. His expression hasn't changed at all either, not that I have been looking at him all the time…

''for what? The grip or that you kinda scared me?'' I finally talked.

He looks down on his hand that still has its iron grip on my poor, bruised arm and then up to my face that has a pained expression. His hand immediately let go of my arm, leaving me to freely fall on my butt instead. _Fantastic…_

''Both'' He shortly answered, and I notice that he isn't much of a talk-active-guy like Sting.

_Come to think about it, I wonder what that idiot is doing?... Ah, wait… Probably having his way with a woman or reading some disgusting porn magazines…_

''Ah, well… Thank you, I guess?'' My pain is almost completely gone, and it's strange but ever science I was a little kid I have healed at an amazing speed, unless… It was poison. And as far as I know the assassins were just using simple knifes, daggers and katanas.

''I was just helping a lady in need'' _wow… he actually said more than a word! _I caught him staring at my wounds that grow smaller and smaller to nothing. His eyes have a small glint of awe but it immediately disappears when I start a new conversation, which I know, aren't going to be much of a conversation with him around…

''So what made you come here anyway?'' I start with a small smile at my lips.

He clears his throat and blink a few times before replying an expected, short answer ''looking for a friend'' uninterested in the conversation he looks back at my wounds and I have to say it's starting to annoy me.

''hmph… well I guess I could at least help you with that. As a small thank you I mean'' I try to hide the annoyance in my voice but I know that small hints could be heard in my deep, girl voice.

The ''emo guy'' looks at me and nods, not even opening his mouth to make an agreeing noise or something. Then he even has the nerve to just turn around, take the bloody katana out of the dead assassins back and just walk away.

Small veins starts to form at my forehead and me being me let the anger just flood out like water seeking a way to continue its trip down a mountain. ''_**don't you have any**__**manners?! Appearing right in front of me, gripping me like you're trying to stop my blood from flowing through my veins, letting me fall down on the hard, cold ground and now you're just walking away without giving me any clue of what he looks like!**__'' _I'm proud of myself as I pant, trying to regain my breath after shouting my life out.

He looks quite surprised but of course, the surprise showing at his face is as small as a fly standing next to a big, fat elephant.

''Sorry'' And now the surprise disappears like it never was there ''Blonde and spiky hair, dark blue eyes, scar at his right eyebrow, tall, narrow, wearing too revealing clothes'' My eyes widen as I tick off every hint tha would do a perfect match to ''It's absolutely Sting'' note.

But one thing bothers me… _How revealing clothes? I have seen men with clothes I will never forget…_ I shudder to myself as I return to the surface from my deep sea of thoughts.

''Just how revealing clothes does he have?'' I ask the ''emo guy'', looking at him with wondering eyes.

He raises an arm and points at my body ''almost as much as you are right now'' I look down on my boobs, waist, legs and the place between my legs. And… immediately turn red like a tomato.

My blood-red tank top is ripped and torn making it look like a very loose bra, except that it's barely covering my pink nipples._ And I just had to forget my bra today?_ My shorts have small holes in them showing my red, white and black panties… And… _**My whole stomach is visible! Fuck! **__My scars…_

I look up again at him, and it seems that he hasn't noticed them yet. My mouth lets out a small sigh of relief as my smooth, slender arms snakes around my stomach, for something to cover the scars with.

I stand up and walk up to him. ''By the way, what's your name?'' He seems quite uncomfortable and not to mention the exhaustion of talking way too much for one day.

''Rogue Cheney. Yours?'' A low grunt escapes his throat in the end of his short answer. We start to walk.

''Lucy Heartfilia'' He just nods, and I decide to add something ''I think I know where to find your friend'' Rogue looks at me and the surprise on his face increases to a small bird.

And I take his arm gently as I lead him towards Magnolia.

* * *

When we reach the edge of the big deep forest, where I first met sting a familiar voice reach my ears.

''Oh! Rogue? What are you doi- Blondie!?'' I immediately turn around and glare at the male blonde, Sting Eucliffe. I still hold my arms around my waist and I see Sting's eye soften a bit when he realizes what I'm hiding under my soft and slender arms.

''Ah, there you are sting…'' The deep voice behind me kinda startles me, because I had been in my own world, where just I and sting could go. Sting ignores his friend and takes off his blue fabric belt that is bound to his pants.

He walks over to me and gives it to me, which really surprise me. I take it and a warm, bubbling feeling spreads in my stomach as our fingers touch. A warm, gentle smile graces my lips and I tie the blue, soft fabric around my stomach, completely hiding my big scars.

Sting, for the first time smiles at me and it made me happy. ''Thank you, sting'' I say to him and he chuckles a little, with a small tint of red on his cheeks.

We both continue to have a small conversation, also for the first time. But without knowing that a surprised Rogue is watching me with awe.

* * *

Sting POV

What is this feeling? My heart is beating at a huge speed… Why am I so warm and light? And why won't the heat go away from my cheeks… I have never felt like this before…

I admit it; it would be nice to have her as a friend… My smile grows bigger and becomes more gentle and tender.

_She seems so kind and fragile when she isn't giving me insults or nicknames… And god is she gorgeous with that tank top barely covering her big breasts. Not to mention her sexy panties… _

The heat continue to spread through my body and It feels like someone is singing me a soothing lullaby, making me fall in a deep, comfortable slumber…

''Thank you, Sting'' My smile turns to a look of surprise and awe, then quickly return to the smiling, blushing Sting. The light glowing around her is strong, and her smile makes her brighter. She looks like an angel…

''You're welcome''

_I have fallen… Hard…_

* * *

**Done! I'm satisfied with it! The love is starting to bloom! :3 Just wait until the next chapter..**


	9. Chapter 9: moving forward

**So here's the next chapter and I don't exactly know what to write here so I'll go right to the chapter! :3**

* * *

Chapter nine: moving forward

Lucy POV

The days go by fast and it's already been twenty-nine days science Sting ''moved '' in to my house. Rogue comes home to me (us) time by time and he even sleeps over at the rarest moments, sometimes it feels like Rogue is my brother now that I have gotten closer to him.

He often talks about his childhood or all adventures he have been on. It's exciting to hear how close Sting and Rogue really is, knowing that people who are so different can have such a strong bond.

I and Sting has also improved a little. He, like Rogue does, also tells me about some special moments in his life, like when he killed his first demon or even got his first small crush. When he tells me about all girls he has been with I always feel a small pang in my chest (and when I mean be with, I mean like missions or someone he met somewhere).

I look in his eyes as he speaks to me, laughing and chuckling to me. An unstoppable smile creeps up on my lips as I hear his angel like laugh.

''Luce?'' Ah, yes the nickname too. I said to him that he could call me that if he wanted. ''Want to go bath at the beach today? I mean it's really hot. Rogue could come with us to?'' I then notice that I'm sweating like a dog.

''Sure, why not? But you need bath suits… And I can only guess that mine are kind of worn out.'' He nods and is just about to stand up when I take a grip on his arm, gentle. Sting looks quite taken back, but then a small tint of pink flushes over his skinny cheeks. ''Meet me here in an half an hour?''

''Okay. Have fun, Luce'' Sting smiles at me as he waves and walks out to find a pair of bath clothes.

A heavy sigh escapes my mouth as the door closes in the hall that lays a room ahead of me. I stand up and go the same way Sting walked seconds ago in the hall of my small but cozy apartment.

Twenty minutes later I'm done and walking back towards the oven like house of mine.

I had bought a blood-red bikini with some black, curly, flower like pattern on (so like me…) with some black beach sandals to it. And as I always do, I put my hair in a messy pony tail with two bangs on each side of my face.

I had changed my clothing's in the store I bought everything in and had it under my other clothes. And now it's even hotter…

But I don't want to change at home because Sting is there, and he has come in to the bathroom and in my room at very wrong times, many times before. I feel myself getting drawn into the memory of my first _naked _nightmare, just a few days ago…

* * *

Flashback

_My hair is wet and clean, and it always feels nice to know that you don't stink. I step out of the, white shower and dry my hair with a soft white towel. My back faces the door, just in case Natsu would come in like he does at the rarest time by accident._

_In a slow, careful movement I wrap a deep red, bigger towel around my bottom, waist and chest. A heavy sigh escapes my wet lips and I close my eyes walking towards the door and grab the handle. _

_Just as I'm about to open it the door opens and a panting sting stands in the door opening. _

_The sudden movement makes me fall back on the hard, cold bathroom floor. And. My towel slipped at the top and for two-three seconds showing my big chest, all naked and wet… _

_I quickly cover myself, hoping that he hadn't had the time to see them. But of course he had. Standing still on the spot like frozen in time with his hand on the handle, redder than a red rose, mouth slightly apart and wide eyes. _

''_Kyaah!'' I scream as I sit there, embarrassed and pink as a strawberry bubblegum._

_He comes out of his frozen state when I scream and frantically waves his arms in front of his eyes, which are squeezed, shut. ''I'm sorry! I'm sor-''_

~End of flashback~

* * *

My deep, embarrassing memories/thoughts are cut off by a smirking, sweating blond boy. I then notice that I have walked home while thinking…

''Luce? You're all red in the face, thinking of something? ~'' his teasing voice makes me more embarrassed and I turn my head away from his face, not admitting what I have recalled in my head.

''N-Nothing! Let's… Uhm, g-go to the beach a-already!'' When I make a sharp turn towards the beach I can't help to look at his face but regretted it immediately.

In some way he looks like he's trying to hide an expression but ahead of everything an amusing expression covers everything. A small glint in his eye, a smirk, tilting his head a little down, hands on his hips and one eyebrow raised. The amused expression is perfected.

Before I even have the change to escape his presence, he grabs my arm, yanks me towards him and turns me around so that I'm now facing him.

Then he did something so unexpected so that I didn't know how to react. He leans in and pulls my shirt up, looking at my new bikini top. A sly smirk covers his concentrated/amused expression. When he finally let go of my _new_ blood-red tank top, (I know, I'm not creative T_T) I'm beat red and to shocked to move.

''H-how did y-you know tha-that I had a-a bik-bikini underneath?'' I ask him with a slightly shaken voice. Sting just shrug a little and continue on with his smirk.

''I didn't. I just guessed, and I have to say that you have a good taste'' he looks at me from head and toe and then takes my left wrist in his hand. ''Let's go, it will cool off a bit in the afternoon'' he says and looks up at the big clock tower in the middle of the small town magnolia.

I follow his gaze and sees that it's already three o' clock. When I feel myself being dragged away, I look back at Sting. The only thing I see is his blonde, spiky hair blow together with the wind, his broad shoulder moving as he walks and the legs that move back and forward for each step he take. Sting then turns around to look at me and gives me a sudden smile, just out of nowhere.

My heart starts to beat at an amazing speed and I start to blush a faint pink color.

A small tickling feeling starts at my throat and goes down, and ends at my lower part of my stomach. It continues to tickle me and warming me up. _Ah, the summer breeze sure is nice…_

I thought it was the breeze anyway.

* * *

Sting POV

Wohoo, what a hottie! I swear that my love for her is growing stronger by each day.

She's so cute when she blush that rose-pink color that I want to kiss her cheeks. But that wouldn't work out. I'm sure she would just push me away and scream with her girly but yet deeper voice '_'Ah! OMG! Stingy~ what a bad boy you are!_''

Ha. Ha… not even funny in my mind. It would be something like this; ''_PERVERT!'' _and she would shout it loud enough for the whole Magnolia to hear.

Her feelings for me are yet to wake up, and when they do I'm sure we will be the most popular couple in whole Fiore! If it ever awakens…

''Sting? We're here; I'm going to go bath now I you don't mind… Just stand there, getting red and sunburned then'' Even if her voice is next to an angel's voice she still owns a part of a devil's mind, but that's one of the best things about her.

I shake my head and takes of my shirt, to go bathe with Lucy in the mild, but in some way rough water as it slams against the solid rocks. I notice that we are the only people here, which is strange because it's such a hot day today. But there are always the bigger beaches to go to, so I guess people choose some more popular or cleaner beaches?

_Eh, who cares? Well I don't anyway; I'm alone with Luce…_

The hot bath shorts I wear will surely get her stunned. I picked one in an ice blue color that has a darker shade of blue stripes on. Not to mention my well-trained abs and all the small scars the make them hotter.

I turn towards the sea and see Luce swimming in the ocean blue water, with her dark red and black bikini. _That swimsuit sure fits her… And the messy ponytail makes her look so much sexier._

I start to walk towards the water when Luce suddenly trips on something in the water and disappears under the surface. I couldn't help but worry about her, maybe it was a sharp stone or some stupid old bottle with sharp glass tips?

My legs start to jog there but they stop when she reappears again, but laughing like nothing would ever harm her. I to make a weird face but a relieved face take its place instead as I start to chuckle in my light but in some way deep boy voice.

Luce stops laughing and does something unexpected that I never knew she could do, or _be like that_ if I put it more correctly.

Luce runs up from the water and behind my back, and before I know it, I'm pushed into the water with a loud sound. It's quite deep in the water but I touch the sandy bottom with my lower spine anyway.

I soon recover from my shock and returns to the surface, seeing her bend in two with laughter. Her blonde hair is wet and becomes darker as it's plastered at her face, still in the messy ponytail. Some water drops shine at her fair skin, reflecting the sunlight that's shining down at the open beach. She looks gorgeous and that's when I can't bear it any longer.

She just continues to tease me on and on without knowing it. She makes me hold myself back from doing something that I might regret, but would be heaven if it was accepted.

''_Now you have done it, Blondie…''_ I use a low, husky and almost growling voice as I say her nickname. My legs strive against the heavy water as I walk towards the shore, where she lies on her back, looking like she's waiting for me to do something with her.

Luce stops laughing when she sees my serious face. ''huh?'' At first she looks confused, but later it looks like she realized something. ''Oh, I'm sorry Sting. I didn't mean to make you angry-'' I cut her stupid words off.

''_Stupid Luce…_ _you don't understand what you've done. Stand up''_ The command somehow seems to frighten here so she does it with a ashamed look on her petite little face.

I grab her chin and slam my lips against her soft, plump and light pink ones. _Oh god… He could do that forever…_

* * *

Lucy POV

My eyes widen when his lips connect with mine in a fast movement. _I thought I-I had done something? What is he doing? _

_You want it this way. _A voice so like to mine says inside my mind and a fluttering feeling fill my empty stomach.

_What do you mean I want this?... I don't understand…_

_Shut up! Don't tell me you haven't noticed all the signs your body has given you. The fluttering feeling inside your stomach, blushing?_

I feel sting stroke my cheek with one hand and tighten our embrace with his other hand, holding it around my waist. And I finally give in to him, closing my eyes and kissing him back with the same passion he gives me.

Our lips moves symmetrically and a low growl escapes his throat, making me gasp slightly. He uses the opportunity and slips his wet, slim tongue into my mouth, exploring every corner and tooth. My arms snake around his neck as our tongues battle and our lips harshly grinding against each other's.

_Was this… the beginning of a new life?3_

* * *

**Done! ~ What do you think? Pretty romantic huh, well wait for the next chapter… Just kidding no M rating…Yet!**


	10. Chapter 10: soulmates

**So they shared their first kiss! I don't really know what do write this time but I'll think of something! I think I'm going to start with ''chapter's song''… Ps. if you have any good anime recommendations please write them down in the reviews! ; 3 (no M rating in this chapter, just T rated) But honestly I don't know anything about ratings, so blame me if it was M rating or whatever...**

**Chapter's song: ****Clarity**** by Zedd and Foxes!**

* * *

Chapter ten: Soulmates

Sting POV

Our lips separate for air, but the tight embrace that we hold is still as tight as before. I lean forward, seeking contact with her forehead. Lucy leans forward too and our forward meets as we stare deeply into each other's eyes.

''Does this mean that you love me, Sting?'' Her cute adorable voice catches me off guard, but I quickly recover. A low, amused chuckle escapes my smirking mouth. _Is she stupid?_

With my fingers I poke her forehead and she looks up at me with wondering, but at the same time, the same irritated eyes I know so well.

''No stupid. Of course not'' She seems to be hurt of what I said and I can't help but to shake my head. ''Are you really that stupid Luce? Like I go around kissing someone I don't like. Is that what I look like?'' I frown slightly when she turns her head down a bit and looks guilty, with a small adorable blush stained on her cheeks.

''Do I really look like a playboy?'' I ask her again, but this time more demanding.

I put my fingers under her chin and lift her loving head up to meet my eyes. ''The first time I met you, you kinda did…'' a disappointed look covers my face and she starts to become frantic, waving her arms around in the air. ''But when I got to meet you further, becoming your friend, I actually thought you were very nice! And I still do!'' The last comment makes me smile at her.

_She's just too adorable for her own good…_ I peck her on the peach-pink lips of hers and dig my head in her warm neck, giving her a tight hug which she immediately responds to.

''Hey Luce, what would you like to do for the rest of the day?'' I say in a gentle tone as I notice that the once steaming, hot temperature now is cool and the sky are becoming darker by the minute.

Lucy let go of me and looks around, mostly up in the sky. Suddenly a big, cheerful smile spreads over her face and I can just guess that she has an idea.

''Why don't we just go to the Sakura tree? It should be blossoming this time of year!'' She beams and looks at me with those huge, beautiful orbs of hers. I chuckle and ruffle her hair a little, receiving a cute pout from her.

''Sure, where is it anyway?'' Lucy shakes her head, making my hand fall down to my side again. She takes it in hers and thinks how to explain it.

''It's at the west side of magnolia, next to a big field. So if we walk into the center of magnolia we should be able to see the top of the Sakura tree!'' I look her up and down, noticing that we're still soaking wet.

''Maybe we should change first?'' I suggest with a small chuckle.

Lucy looks at herself and then back up at me. ''Probably''

We start to walk towards her apartment with our fingers entwined. I glance down at her feminine form. Her brown eyes seems to be glowing, her lips is formed in a heart melting smile and the wet, blond hair reflects to the sun, making it look like it's shining as bright as the sun.

_I'm one lucky guy…_

* * *

**In magnolia**

I notice some guys staring at Lucy's almost naked body, not at her. Only caring about her body. I hate their guts for staring at Luce in such a way.

My arm swing around her shoulder and my throat creating a threatening, possessive growl towards the pervy guys.

Luce looks up at me with a questioning look and I smile at her. ''What is it Stingy?'' The cute nickname makes me blush but I don't look away. Soon a smirk erases the smile.

''Nothing. Just marking what's mine'' I suddenly gets a great idea and the smirk widens. ''Hey Luce let's get home quickly! Jump up at my back'' She looks confused and doesn't move an Inch, so I pick her up and swings her over my shoulder instead.

''Kyaa! Stingy, what are you doi- KYAA!'' I start to run to her apartment and she screams like the girl she is. ''L-let me down, immediately!'' she demands with a slightly startled voice.

''no~!'' I say in a childish, teasing voice. ''Besides, we are a block away from your apartment anyway!'' A small hint of amusement stains my voice.

* * *

**At her apartment**

When we're there I kick the door open and push her against the Door, attacking her mouth in a desperate, hard kiss. She responds and swings her arms around my neck. The needing kiss between the blondes, transforms into a make out session and I pull away before I become too obsessed with her.

''Luce?'' I look her in the eye, noticing that a small hint of lust fills her brown orbs. That makes me smirk. ''Can you be mine?'' The question seems to startle her but she soon finds her knowing smile again.

''Of course'' I smile at her and kiss her one last time before pulling out my most precious weapon, ''Lecter''. A red, golden dagger with small needles inside the handle.

Luce takes her dagger ''Loke'' out of her boot, take it up to her mouth and kisses it. I do the same before we both point the tip of the knife at each other's neck.

''I love you'' Luce says before putting a little pressure on her dagger, drawing a small amount of blood from me.

''I love you too'' I smile and draw the same amount of blood as Luce did to me. Then we both lick the blood of our weapons saying ''Forever'' and looking into each other's eyes.

When we put back our most liked weapons, we get a golden dagger on the spot where we took the blood from our necks. Luce pulls me into a tight embrace and kisses my mark, lightly. I put my hand under her chin and raise her head to meet my eyes.

''Lucy. Let's stay together forever, Kay?'' I smile at her, bigger and brighter than I ever. She nods and smile back at me.

She pulls me in for another kiss and I gladly accept it. Our kiss is warm and full of newfound love, making it cozier than the one we shared at the beach.

I open my eyes a little, wanting to see her face again.

_My mate. I never thought I would get one, ever. But yet here she is, right in front of me. I promise I won't ever let her get hurt and I'll kill the one who even dares to put a finger on her. Let's make an exception for her friends and Rogue, only if they don't touch her in the wrong places that is…_

_I love you Luce and always will. I'll protect you until my last breath reach my lips._

* * *

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update! And the chapter is quite boring too!... But I hope you enjoy it anyway~! Finally winter break! **


	11. Chapter 11: enemy approaches

**Merry Christmas (Kinda late)! Hope you're presents were as they should and not broken when you got them (minimal chance that they are broken…). I got a skateboard, wop wop! B) Either way, this is chapter eleven, hope you enjoy! Ps. I'm thinking of doing another fairytail fanfiction about Lucy and the gang, and of course sabertooth! They're singers and it's like 2030 or something. They all sing different kind of songs and I was thinking that Lucy would be a girl that sings songs like ''Clarity'' by ''Zedd, foxes'' or ''we got the power'' by ''Loreen''! I don't know the pairings yet cause I thought that doing a Sticy may be boring science I'm doing two already! It's up to you guys to decide which pairing it will be, in the reviews! Of course Sting and Rogue are still going to be in the fic (they're my favorite characters!) and of course this fanfiction (gun wedding) is going to be paused for a while. I start to find it boring to write in the same fanfiction all the time, so writing another fanfiction would be great right now! (sorry for the long message… T^T)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Enemy approaches

Lucy POV

A warm feeling touch my skin as I lie in the bed, half awake, adjusting myself to the bright morning light. I smile to myself as a warm, soothing smell reach my nose while some birds sing their morning lullaby outside the window.

''Sting?...'' I search for him with my arm, to feel if he's there, but doesn't feel anything. ''Sting?'' I repeat again, this time opening my eyes as much as I can, but only manage to get them half open. When I look to my left, where Sting should be, I find the place empty.

''Sting? Where are you?'' The question becomes more of an demand, as I start to get impatient. I wait for a reply but get nothing. _Has something happened? _

I sit up and swing my legs over the bed with my sloppy, white, cozy nightgown following soon after my legs. My feet search for the cold, wooden floor as I narrow my eyes in determination.

_Where is Sting? He can be in the house, but be extremely lazy to reply to me, his new mate. But that is out of the question. Why the hell would he ignore me. So there's only two options left, or maybe more, but my tired brain doesn't work so well in the morning…_

_A) He fell asleep somewhere (yeah right… -.-)_

_B) Something came up (That's more believable)_

I stand up and start to search for my newfound love, Sting. ''Sting?!'' My shouts echo against the empty bathroom walls, but no replies are heard, so I walk into the kitchen.

A small tint of food can be smelled around the kitchen and a yellow note sticks to the table, waiting to be read. I walk forward to the table and rip the note of it to read the paper from my hand.

_Good morning, love~!_

_Hope you had a good sleep, because I certainly had! When I woke up I found you on my chest, sleeping so soundly and cutely as an angel! (Smirks) I knew you would sleep in, but I have to say that ladies shouldn't sleep in until 11:00! _

_Well back to the matter. Rouge came here this morning saying:_

''_Sting, we have a gang meeting right now. Come or I'll drag you there.'' _

_So I wrote this small note and made some toasts for you! Will be coming home soon! Don't miss me too much! Kisses from ''Sting the great Eucliffe''_

I look to my left while rolling my eyes at the ''the great Eucliffe'' mention and see some toasts on a silver plate.

_That Sting has some nerve, leaving his mate in the bed without a proper Goodbye!_ I'm just about to take some toasts when a helpless scream is heard from the streets. I drop the toast and run to the door, not thinking about my revealing nightgown.

The door is thrown open by my slender hands and I rush out to see a disgusting sight.

Seven men in weird yellow clothing's stands in the center of the street. Each of them looks different to the other one. One is taller, the other thinner and one of them looks like he's some kind of rapist. All of them look dangerous but nothing that fairytail can't handle.

The thing that makes my stomach turn and twist in my stomach is the thing before my feet's.

A woman. The woman's belly is ripped up, showing all the organs and some guts hang lifelessly at the side of the big hole. Her mouth is formed in a big soundless scream, blood flowing out of her cold lips. The woman's eyes are blank and wide with horror, her clothes gone, except for her panties. There's so much to describe but my brain can't keep up with my eyes.

_Crushed bones, blood, guts, flesh, ripped skin, blood, shredded heart, organs… _Everything is repeated over and over again in my head.

I feel the thick liquid surround my feet and I look down. It makes my mind go wild. My feet are practically bathing in blood. I hadn't felt it before…

I puke all over the woman, yellow vomit mixing with the red blood. When I'm done puking more comes and I cough up the last of my food. I look up at the men and see the men licking, sucking, raping, ripping, killing, and torturing the women. More and more bodies falling down destroyed and ripped to the ground. The same expression on all of them. My eyes are wide with horror but my mouth stay sealed shut until now. My hand helplessly reaches out to another woman about ten meters away. She screams and twists in the man's arms as she gets raped then torn apart.

''S-stop…'' My lips only moves but a sound doesn't come out. ''S-s-stop'' The small sound doesn't reach the horrible man's ears, so I finally get my voice back but my body can't stop shaking.

''S-STOP!'' I scream. For a minute everything seems to get quiet, all except a woman's bloodcurdling screams as she lies there with her arms ripped off.

Then all the men's heads turn to me, anger flash in their eyes for a second before they see me. They drop the women's and step on their heads, crushing them like ants before turning to me, crazy smirks on their faces.

''Wow! Look at her big breasts! And those hips! Haha! That's the kind of Wiman chef must br looking for right!?'' A man with black, spiky hair shouts while laughing like crazy. Some of them lick their lips while their eyes, hungrily roam all over my shaking body.

They all walk towards me in a hurried pace. As they come closer and closer I feel the great power overwhelming their bodies. There is no way that I stand a chance against one of them alone... _Why won't my legs move?! Move!_ My mind screams at my body to do _something _but nothing happens and I start to panic. My breath getting harsh and rapid while my blood runs cold.

With horrid eyes I watch as the black haired man reach out for me and with a smooth, but mostly harsh manner grabs my neck.

The man starts to laugh when I struggle against the iron grip on my neck. He lifts me up from the ground and my breathing starts to get harder and harder. A look of pity swims in his eyes, but it doesn't look real. It looks like those emotions that you make to fake that you're pitying someone..._  
_

The other men stands behind me with bitchy expressions on their faces, that I just wish that I can punch of their ugly faces. "Oh! This attitude sure is rare for women! I'm sure there where some ladies that had that expression on them when we killed or raped them, but this is the best one I've ever seen!" he laughs "boss will be so pleased when we comes to him with this women in our grips, eh?"

The other "guys" nod and smirks so much that their faces can split in two any minute. The black haired guy, that holds my neck in a killing grip, is just about to put a extra little pressure on my throat, making me black out but...

''No... s-stop...'' I rasp out between strangled breaths. He looks up at my helpless expression and smirks like crazy.

''Now, now don't be so shy! You'll love him!'' He shouts and laughs a sickening laugh. He then shoves his finger in front of my eyes and moves it from side to side. "But... I'm afraid that little miss can't discover where our place is, so I have to do this!" the crazy man starts squeezing my neck harder and harder, in a slow manner making it as painful as possible.

''STING!'' I manage to scream out before my body falls limp in his hand, completely blacked out.

_Someone…. Help me…_

* * *

**Sorry if this is too M for you! Well Please review the pairing of the fiction I'm going to write in a few days or so! ;3**


End file.
